Truth or Dare AU
by Sexy.Lil.Emo
Summary: Gabriel wants to play truth or dare, and Dean and Cas find out things about each other that changes their relationship for the better. Destiel/Sabriel


It was Friday night, the four of them had finished their classes for the day and were getting drunk, sitting on bean bags in front of the heater, in Dean and Sam's little two bedroom apartment. There was nothing on T.V that interested them and it was cold and rainy outside. They had already killed an hour playing cards and were looking for something else to do.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Gabe announced to the group, looking around to gauge their reactions.

Dean glanced at Cas who was eyeing Gabe suspiciously, Gabe liked to be a bit of a trickster, always pulling pranks on unsuspecting victims, plus he enjoyed digging up information about Castiel's personal life, or sticking his nose in it. Cas finally supplied "Whatever you guys want to do is fine."

Dean just said "Sure."

"Sounds like fun." Assured Sam, who was sitting between Gabe's legs.

"I'll go first then." Gabe said, then turning to Dean "Truth or dare, Dean-o?"

Dean answered without hesitation "Truth." He wasn't drunk enough yet to do the dares he knew Gabriel would come up with.

"Hmmm, what qualities do you like in a person you would date?"

Dean gave him a funny look like 'is that it?' but answered him anyway "Um, I dunno, good looking, smarter than me, sense of humour, dresses well, can put up with me, ya know that sorta thing..."

"Kinda like Cas then?" Gabe suggested, Cas blushed and glared at his brother, curse him for knowing about his feelings for Dean, he knew this was a bad idea.

Dean, oblivious to Castiel's troubles, just shrugged his shoulders and said nonchalantly "Yeah, I guess that's why we're friends." He turned to Cas and gave him a big smile, Cas almost melted on the spot, it was one of those smiles that Dean only gave Cas, and only when he was drunk or in an extremely good mood, when Dean could forget about the life he came from, the tragedy of his mother's death and the shell his father had become. It was something Cas treasured.

Dean turned back to the other two and established that it was his turn, then he looked back at Cas "Truth or dare, Cas?"

'Which could incriminate him more?' Cas wondered silently, out loud he mumbled "Uh, truth." He could always lie if it went too far.

"Okay, who did you last have sex with?" Dean thought he would finally get some answers, he did, just not the ones he was expecting.

Cas took a swig of his beer then replied "I'm a virgin, Dean."

Dean's eyes almost popped out of his sockets "Wait! What?"

"I have never engaged in sexual intercourse."

"Yeah, little Cassie is a late bloomer." Gabriel piped up.

"Gabriel, you know that I'm waiting for a committed relationship, we have had this conversation."

"Yeah, and you're going to be waiting a while."

"It is worth the wait."

The brothers stared at each other for a moment before Cas looked away and said, his voice a bit deeper with annoyance, "I believe it is my go, Sam, truth or dare?"

"Oh, um, dare." He answered, startled.

"I dare you to deny Gabriel any form of sex for 24 hours."

Before Sam could respond Gabriel cut in with a smart ass comment "That's okay, Sam's on his period anyway." That earned him a punch to the thigh "Ow!"

"Now you're definitely not getting any tonight."

"Awww, Sammy, it was only a joke."

"Too bad. Cas, dare accepted. Gabe, truth or dare?"

A bit disheartened, Gabe replied "Dare."

Sam motioned with his finger for Gabe to lean his head down, when his head was low enough Sam whispered in his ear "I'm sorry, I dare you to kiss me."

Gabriel dove straight into the kiss, keeping it clean-ish since Dean and Cas were there. Dean cleared his throat then said "Get a room."

"Well we would, but Cassie said we're not allowed." Gabriel taunted.

Castiel just rolled his eyes "Your turn, Gabriel."

Gabe sat up straight, a sly smile on his face "Cassie, truth or dare?"

Figuring 'dare' might be the safer option this time he chose it "Dare..."

Gabriel's smile grew wider and Cas knew he was doomed "I dare you to kiss Dean for fifteen seconds!"

Castiel's stomach dropped, his heart stopped and his mouth hung open, his life was over, this was it, Dean would figure it all out and order him to get out and never speak to him again.

Dean was staring at him, intrigued by his reaction "It's not a big deal, Cas, it's only fifteen seconds, just imagine I'm some girl you like-"

"Whoa, wait, how does he not know? I thought you would've told him." Gabriel exclaimed in disbelief.

Dean got very confused all of a sudden "Tell me what? What don't I know?"

Raising his deep blue eyes to look at Dean's green ones, Cas tried to explain "I'm sorry, Dean, I honestly thought you knew, I figured you never brought it up because you're so comfortable about it with Sam."

"Cas, what are you talking about?" Dean didn't know what was going on, oblivious as ever.

Cas sighed, "Dean, I don't like girls, I like guys, I'm gay, like Sam."

"What? Wow! Really?" Dean couldn't believe he'd never realised, but some things made more sense now.

"Yes." Castiel wasn't sure how to take his reaction; he was kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Okay, well just imagine I'm some guy you like." Dean said, he wasn't fazed that Cas liked guys instead of girls, he was kind of happy about it, in fact it made him a little hopeful.

"Wait...you still want to go through with the dare?" Cas stared at him, still waiting for that shoe.

Dean ruffled his friend's hair "Cas, I don't care that you like dick, it doesn't change anything, now just kiss me before Gabe gets a hard on."

Cas licked his lips nervously, he could do this, best fifteen seconds of his life was about to occur and he was freaking out like a teenage girl. He inched closer to Dean and leaned his head in as Dean rested a hand on his cheek, their eyes met and Dean smiled encouragingly. Then Dean surged forward pressing his lips to Cas's, Cas was stiff for a moment before starting to kiss back. Gabe signalled that time was up but Dean slid his tongue along the seam of Castiel's lips and he obediently opened his mouth for Dean's tongue to explore. Time was forgotten in Cas's mind, there was nothing but Dean kissing him, and then Dean was pulling away and the moment was over, everything came flooding back to him.

"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" asked Dean.

Cas stared at him, his eyes slightly dilated and still staring at Dean's red lips, with his mouth parted a little. He had just kissed Dean and Dean kissed him back. Oh God, he needed a moment "Excuse me." He managed as he made quickly for the bathroom, shutting the door and leaning against a wall, sliding down it to sit on the floor. He finally kissed the guy he was in love with, and it didn't even mean anything, it was just a stupid dare, curse Gabriel and his stupid games. The tears started to well up in his eyes and he couldn't stop them, they rolled down his cheeks and he cried silently into his hands.

"Gabe, you pushed him too far, how could you do it to him?" Sam accused Gabe as he stood to go after Cas.

Dean wasn't sure what just happened but he knew he had to go and see if Cas was okay "I'll go talk to him."

He didn't even wait for Sam to reply he just took off after Castiel. Reaching the bathroom door he knocked on it "Cas? You okay?"

He could hear Cas sniff on the other side of the door and knew he was crying, shit, what did he do?

"Cas, can I come in?" he tried again.

Cas spoke but Dean couldn't understand him, so he turned the knob and said he was coming in.

He found Cas curled up on the floor furiously wiping tears from his blotchy cheeks and trying to control his breathing. Dean went straight to him, bending down he asked softly "Cas, what's wrong? Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

Cas just reduced to more tears, and Dean sat on the ground pulling his friend into his arms, he normally didn't do shit like this, but he had obviously really upset Cas. Cas struggled but Dean wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pleaded "Oh, Cas, please don't cry. Just tell me what I did so I can fix it."

Gulping in air, Cas tried to calm himself "G-G-Gabe is-an-ass-hole, he made-me, and-he-he knew, I'm sorry-I couldn't-Dean. You-You're going to-hate me, I-I'll under-stand if you never- want to see me a-again."

Dean stroked Cas's hair as he choked out his words and when Cas paused Dean assured him "Cas, calm down, I couldn't hate you for anything."

Fresh tears rolled down Castiel's cheeks "You-You will, 'cause, know how-how you said to-just-imagine the g-guy I like?" Dean nodded and Cas continued "Well, I-I didn't have-to, 'cause I was-I was already kissing-him."

Cas closed his eyes and folded in on himself, renewed cries breaking out and finally the light bulb switched on in Dean's head, Cas liked_ him_ "Oh my God!" He exclaimed and Cas cried louder.

"Cas, Cas, please listen to me, shhhhhh! Cas, it's okay, I don't hate you!" Cas calmed a little and Dean gripped his friends chin and moved Cas's head so they were face to face "Cas, open your eyes." He said gently, it was heart breaking to see Cas so upset over _him_ of all people. Castiel squinted out through his eye lids to see Dean smiling at him, he opened his eyes fully and sniffled, wiping away the new tears on his even botchier cheeks. Dean was still gripping his chin and now his thumb started to caress his cheek, Cas swallowed hard and Dean gave away two of his biggest secrets to his beautiful best friend.

"Castiel, I am bi and I have been in love with you since I met you in high school, I just didn't see any point in telling you 'cause I thought you were straight, I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, please forgive me..."

Castiel's eyes went so wide and his mouth opened and closed like a goldfish "Dean..." was all he could manage, then he wrapped his arms around Dean's middle and buried his head in his friend's chest, Dean wasn't sure what to do so he just held Cas there against him.

When Castiel pulled his head back enough to look at Dean he just said "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

Dean smiled at him "No, Cas, you're not."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I love you too, you know..."

Dean couldn't help but kiss him; he had been waiting three years to hear that. They kissed slow and passionately, savouring the moment, until they heard a knock on the door and Sam's voice ask "Is everything okay, guys?"

Dean quickly responded "Yeah, we're fine, we'll be out in a minute!"

He heard Sam walk away from the door and Cas yawned, he looked exhausted "Dean, can I stay over tonight? I'll just crash on the couch like usual."

"If you think I don't wanna cuddle your ass all night, you got another thing comin'. You're coming to bed with me." Cas gave him a look "C'mon, Cas, I'm not gonna ruin this on the first night, I'll wait as long as you want, I just wanna be with you like I never thought I'd get to."

"I believe you, Dean, I want to be with you also."

They kissed again briefly, then they parted and stood up, Cas washed his face and Dean just leaned against the wall, smiling and waiting for him.

When they made it back out to the living room Sam and Gabe were sitting on the couch talking quietly, Dean cleared his throat and they both stopped talking to look at him. Dean took Cas's hand in his and announced that they were going to bed, after over smiley goodnights from Sam and Gabriel, Dean led Cas to his bedroom. They settled in Dean's bed, cuddled together, quietly drifting asleep until Dean broke the silence "So, um, are you my boyfriend now?"

"Do you want me to be?" Cas asked seriously.

Without hesitation Dean answered "Hell yes."

"Then yes, Dean, I am your boyfriend now."

"Good. Night, Cas. I love you."

"Good night, Dean, I love you too."

Soon Dean's snoring could be heard from Sam's room where Sam and Gabe had migrated to.

"So, mission finally successful!" Gabe announced. "Am I awesome or what?"

"Or what?" teased Sam.

"Hey, that's not very nice, but I know how you can make it up to me." Grinned Gabriel.

Sam laughed "Uh, ah, a dare is a dare, and you've still got, oh I'd say about twenty two hours left."

"Typical, I get them together finally, and this is how I get repaid." He pouted.

"I'm pretty sure kissing is allowed..." Sam said slyly.

"Mmmm, I think I can work with that."

...

**Hey, so that was just a short fic I've had in my head all day, so I just had to write it, hope you guys enjoyed it. Much love xox**


End file.
